


Warmth

by wingeddserpent



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, F/M, Hand Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/wingeddserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope takes comfort where he can get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

When he finishes healing her hand, he doesn’t let her go. “Can I?” he asks.

Lightning nods curtly; he’s still shaken from her injury, her blood drying on his hands.

His soft fingertips stroke her hand, slow and with hardly any pressure at first, and then his touch is firmer, more sure,  and he lingers at her calluses, brows furrowing, mouth twisting with fascination, like he’s trying to map her life out through her skin.

Hell, why is he so _warm_?

One of her fingers twitches and Hope looks up at her - blushes. “T-thanks, Light,” he stutters, and then flees.


End file.
